


Queen L of the Cartel

by EpinephrineDopamine



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpinephrineDopamine/pseuds/EpinephrineDopamine
Summary: 1. 警告：本文雷点众多。2. 背景：家族贩毒集团。3. 中篇，HE。4. 稍许OOC，黑道背景不可避免的三观不正。5. Thor/Jane肉渣。6. 主要角色性转。7. 非主要角色死亡。8. 强奸提及，（半推半就的）伪·强制性行为。9. 我保证所有的雷都是铺垫，但我不想把雷/铺垫解释得太详细，那就变成全面剧透了。不过相信我，忍过这些雷世界豁然开朗。但不想踩雷的还是点叉叉吧。10. 太久没写文手艺生疏，自娱自乐，能力有限。11. 来让我们摸黑发车，展开这篇天雷滚滚！（这样丧心病狂的设定还没出去的小伙伴，我敬你们是条汉子。）





	Queen L of the Cartel

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️本章警告：Thor/Jane肉渣。强奸提及。粗口。

北欧的静像是一片空白。

Thor盯着天花板上的一块霉迹听着自己的呼吸。也许只有在这样的时候他才能抛开一切试图做自己。不是谁的儿子也不是谁的兄弟。

想到早上那一扫而过的背影，鞋跟踢踢踏踏像女孩子的高跟鞋一样落在家门口的大理石上，穿着剪裁得体的西装，蛇一样一溜烟儿消失在Mother豪华轿车的后座。

妈的，这世界上怎么会有纤细得像是风一吹就能被折断的男人？

“你在想什么呢？准备演讲稿为你今天约会迟到道歉？”棕色的长发压上他的手臂，光滑的身体像条来自海里的美人鱼。一个能够真正诠释纤细和柔软的女孩子。

Thor回过神来吻她的发顶，气不打一出来，“这可真不怪我。该死的民航客机居然会晚点，我在机场翻着过期杂志活活等了4个小时。”

“大少爷，感谢您在头等舱休息室读着特供playboy体验我们平民的生活。”

对Thor而言，这样的挖苦听多了倒是更像是赞美，“我的迟到完全是因为Loki那小婊子又一声不吭就截胡了我的飞机。”

这个叫Jane的姑娘笑嘻嘻地在他怀里扭着，“你那个十来年没见过面的弟弟又欺负你了？”

“是13年。Mother把他当成高塔上的小公主养了13年。”

“哇哦，你都13年没见过他了。”Jane惊讶地吸了口气，“你确定你们是一家人？”

说到这儿Thor突然像是撒了气的皮球，“那小婊子是领养的。再说这档子事我说了也不算。”

“所以照你的意思，你更希望没这个麻烦弟弟呗。”Jane终于找到了个舒服的姿势，眯着眼睛抬起头来舔他的嘴唇。

她并没有得到回答，Thor的嘴忙着去吻她了。

Jane却拉开了他们之间的距离：“我还以为Odinson家真像传闻里说的那么父慈母爱兄友弟恭呢。”

“我保证除了兄友弟恭这一部分其他都是真的，”Thor从床头柜上摸来自己的手表，翻过来给她看后面的刻字，“我姐送我的成年礼。”

价抵一辆名车的金属在多年的佩戴下被磨得光滑锃亮，Jane看着上面的“For T. ”和落款的“H.”，拍开他拎着手表的手臂，“大少爷，你确定要在我的房子里、我的床上，给我介绍你的big sis？”

Thor笑着把手表扔回床头柜，决定干点正事。他另一只手掐在Jane的腰上，慢慢向下滑去。

Jane开始在他手里喘息。

“你知道，”Thor贴在Jane的耳边轻语，“我在匿名互助会上遇到你的时候，以为我们永远不可能发展到现在这样。”

她的手无意识地捏紧了他的手臂，在呻吟中断断续续地问他，“为……为什么？”

“我会告诉你，如果你答应我一件事。”他伸出舌尖去舔她的耳垂，用指尖捏她的乳头。

她陷在枕头里弓起身子，脖子上精致的锤子项链顺着身体滑落，“什么？”

“如果，”Thor在她身体里的指尖用力，舌尖挑逗她胸前的挺立，“你就这样为我高潮。”

像是被点了七寸的蛇，Jane因为这句话从喉咙深处溢出Thor的名字，身体在他手下紧绷蜷缩。

Thor知道这个女人从来都无法抗拒dirty talk。

 

“所以，你刚见到我的时候？”Jane散着湿漉漉的头发毫不遮掩地躺在床上，看着Thor走出浴室。

“你知道，我去参加互助会是为了我弟弟，然后遇见了你。”Thor用毛巾擦着头发，“所以我以为你经历了那些会像Loki一样，没完没了地洗澡，躲起来谁也不见。”

Thor侧过脸去看床上的姑娘，她像是飘去了别的地方，“对不起。”

“没什么，”她跪起来挪向他，用头发蹭了蹭他的胸口，“这么多年了，那些对我而言都过去了。”

Thor抱紧怀里的姑娘，这种柔软和脆弱让他想起一个背影，心里像是被谁拧了一下，“他如果能像你一样就好了。”

“我相信他会的，Thor。有你这么好的哥哥在他身边。”善良的姑娘笑着看他，棕色的眼睛水灵灵地闪着光，“不过，千万别像对我这样对你弟弟。”

“哈？”

“我怕你那有权有势的Father把你送到德国看骨科……”Jane的调笑在视线落在Thor胸口时逐渐消失在空气里。

Thor突然看见白色床单上的棕色水痕，低头看了看自己的胸口。果然，一块诡异的棕色。

“Jane Foster！你这蠢婊子是不是又染了你的头发！”

她跳下床捡起地上的Thor的白衬衫。

“别碰我衬衫！”

“Sorry，”Jane鱼一样溜进洗手间，“你需要要原谅一个‘蠢婊子’一见到你的完美的胸肌就把什么都忘了。”

Thor已经想好怎么把Jane扛上肩头，扔回床上，剥下自己的衬衫，让她扭着身子可床单糟蹋。但是门铃却响了起来。

 

“你有客人？”Thor一边套着衣服一边探头，扯着嗓子问吹着头发的Jane。

她摇摇头，喊回去：“我猜是找你的！”

金发大汉张牙舞爪地比划：“我们能把吹风机关了再说话吗？”

Jane关了吹风机，从镜子里看着Thor，“我说是找你的。”

“嗯，大概是Fandral。”他跪在地上找另一只袜子，“上帝保佑别又是我那该死的弟弟作什么妖蛾子。”

“不会是你Father和Mother吧。”

“嗯？”放弃了袜子拉着裤链的Thor抬起头来，“不会，他们这周要去见个老朋友。为什么这么问？”

Jane用手顺着头发，侧着头妩媚地像极了美人鱼，然而眼睛却像是某种肉食性的动物一眼紧紧盯着他，“如果是，你会把我介绍给他们吗？”

Thor垂下头避开目光，把手插进口袋，像是天上掉下来什么石头压在他肩上。Jane感觉他突然变得非常Odinson。

“不，我不会。”这座冷酷的石像开口了。

Jane笑了笑，像是得到了意料中的回答，继续打理自己的头发。

但是她又停下来静静看着他，突然间就像是什么细微的东西积蓄了太久而逐渐变得无以为继，她感觉这一切的一切都受够了。

千里迢迢从美国飞回故乡，放下一堆一堆像是枪抵在脑后急需完成、一个不注意就如同马革裹尸的工作，跟个中产阶级的贤妻良母一样收拾好旧宅，衣服脱得欢快地就像个50美元一晚的夜店女，脱毛、染头发、吃避孕药，准备好一切就等着少爷的临幸。

这日子过得可真够讽刺。

Jane终于忍无可忍地脱下衬衫扔回他身上，“富可敌国的Odinson先生和夫人不会喜欢自己的儿子和我这样的女人结婚。妓女的孩子，一身的贷款，没日没夜的工作，连条狗都养不活。哦，对了还他妈是个离开了炮友晚上连觉都睡不好的强奸受害者。”

门铃又响了起来，在北欧的寂静下分外刺耳。

Thor抱着衣服转头去开门，“Jane，你必须相信我，不认识他们绝对是为了你好。”

Jane的声音从他身后传来，刀一样落在他背上，“Odinson少爷，您真像个满嘴甜言蜜语但是拔屌无情的嫖客。”

 

为什么所有人都那么自以为是不听劝告。那些在外人看起来闪闪发亮的人生明明是一个个住着恶龙的无底深渊。

Thor门开的也没有好气，呼啦一下拉开灌了一肚子冷风，直接对上Fandral过分严肃的脸。

“怎么了？”他混不吝地头也不抬，开始套衬衫的袖子，“我的飞机又被小公主抢了？委屈你陪我坐客机，回去请你喝酒。”

“没人跟你抢回程的飞……”视线越过Thor肩头的Fandral突然像是看到了鬼一样楞住，Thor身后浴室的门却咣地一声合上了。

被冷风吹消了气上的Thor回头一瞥，意识到什么猛地推了Fandral一把，把小屋的木门合在自己身后，大发少爷脾气的手指几乎要怼进Fandral鼻子里，“你小子管好自己的眼睛，别他妈瞎看我女人。”

“小公主……嗯，Loki少爷的确抢了你的飞机，不过这不重要。”差点被揍的Fandral回过神打了个哆嗦。也许因为在北欧的夜风过于寒冷，又或许是因为Thor险些落在自己脸上的拳头，但他更觉得是因为自己接下来要说的事情，对于这个多年在象牙塔里潜心自个儿研究生学业的小少爷而言过于残酷。

他皱着脸把手机递给Thor，给他看手机上那条只有两个词的短信，“我的Thor少爷，您可要听清楚我下面说的话。”

Thor感觉自己的血液逐渐在北欧的夜风中凝固，来自Heimdall的短信在黑夜里发着微弱的光，手中的智能机被他捏得咯吱作响。

传说中的这一天终于发生了，一条恶龙毁灭了另一条。旧的秩序将会被那一个吞噬了亲情与良知的新秩序所替代。

是他。

Thor Odinson从5年前开始就知道，这一切的一切都会是他。

 

“Ragnarok. Princess.”

 

 

Odinson家的小公主。Thor和他的弟兄们一直以这样戏谑的方式称呼那个深居简出、皮肤苍白、吸血鬼一样的Loki Odinson。

10岁那年Loki被Father亲自接回家里，当晚就险些在自己的房间里被Odinson组织里的变态恋童癖强奸。据说这件事后Loki开始怕见生人，不是Mother每天24小时、每周7天地陪着他，就是被Father寸步不离地带在身边。从那时起整整13年，尽管两人名义上住在一个屋檐下，但Thor从没见过他。

这么多年来，Thor在寄宿学校读书，假期和朋友鬼混，到成年后搬出家租了自己的公寓和Jane同居，除开那群狐朋狗友口中盛赞的Las Vagas传奇“邪神Mr.L”，能让Thor真真切切感受到Loki存在的情景一只手就数的过来。

比如今天早上，Thor在听到Mother说Loki要坐飞机出差，追出家门想要把这个弟弟拎起来扔出十米远再实打实揍一顿，现实却只能眼睁睁地看着小公主被Odinson的保镖前呼后拥护送上车，连这位角儿的衣角都碰不到。

Loki是被Mother悉心宠坏的小公主，邪神Mr.L是被Father予以重任的黑道鬼影子。不论从哪个角度看，Thor Odinson一点都不喜欢他这个领养的弟弟。

但现在并不只是不喜欢这么简单了。

Thor恨他，Thor想要用Father的手枪狠狠抵在Loki额头上，看他在压迫下脆弱地向后仰起头，苍白的皮肤由于枪口的施力而留下红色的环痕，惊慌失措地跪在自己脚下，披散着黑发向他请求怜悯。接着Thor要用一柄锤子，一下一下敲开Mr.L邪恶的头颅，亲眼看着这个被宠爱的、将黑暗秩序玩弄于鼓掌的弟弟的脑浆，溅上他自己那昂贵的西装。

这是他Thor Odinson哈姆雷特式的复仇。

Thor不是全然无辜的大少爷，他不会傻相信他父母全副武装的轿车，会在一场简简单单的车祸下就炸成Las Vagas各大报纸头条上的那朵蘑菇云。更何况，在Odinson做事多年的Heimdall，居然能够在汽车爆炸发生前就发送确认了父母死亡和凶手身份的信息，紧接着才在“致命”的爆炸中丧生。

一切都太过清晰了。Odinson家的小公主，这个城市毒品cartel的曾经的二把手，Odin去世后一切的接班人，终于动手了。

Thor突然理解了大学文学课上那个孤注一掷的哈姆雷特。

为了复仇，所有的一切都可以不管不顾，自己的生命也在所不惜。为了26年来Mother纵容的微笑和Father肯定的眼神，为了忠心耿耿的Heimdall独有的智慧而明亮的眼神。Thor愿意背弃自己坚信的良善来做那个弑弟的刽子手，把那没有良心的叛徒亲手送进地狱。

只是那奥菲利亚。

Thor在飞机的轮子接触到地面的一瞬想到Jane，他冷静下来后推开北欧别墅木门时已经离开的爱人。Thor发现自己居然在颠簸中模糊了视线。如果再给他一次机会，他打心眼里愿意把Jane介绍给Father和Mother。Las Vagas的毒品大亨又怎么样，他们对Thor而言不过是父亲和母亲，而Jane是他们儿子深爱的女朋友。

但是现在，他走上的是一条无法回头的路。他要去杀人，也有可能会被杀，他只能独自一人。

站在Odinson家那硕大城堡般的家门口，抬起头看门口雕刻着的北欧神衹，低头点击手机上的“send”。Thor觉得自己像是泡沫剧里烂俗的人渣男朋友，和女朋友分手居然只发了一条短信。

 

失去了男女主人的老房子在管家的掌管下正常运转，Odinson的打手和Asgard的主管们进进出出，灯火通明得像Thor记忆中家里的每一天。

Thor谢着拒绝管家提出的晚餐，与那些看似恭敬的问候擦身而过向里走去。

他推开Father会客室的门。与外面不同的是，房间里一片昏暗。Thor的眼睛逐渐适应了这份黑暗，房间里只有书桌上的一盏复古台灯跳跃着光芒，而Loki正坐在办公桌后Father曾经的位置上。

这样了然的事实连解释都没必要存在。

Loki弓着身体坐在老板椅上，像只蓄势待发的猎豹，侧身对着旁边沙发上一个黑色的人影，两人的谈话似乎被Thor的进入打断。Odinson家一手培育出的Mr.L，终于露出属于他的獠牙，稳稳坐在那个曾经的王者之位上，将整个世界贪婪地吞入腹中。

Thor直冲主位上的Mr.L走去。他要踹翻上好的实木桌，他要把那个披着瘦弱伪装的骗子狠狠压在地上，他要用扯断颈骨的力度向后扯拉起他的黑发，对上那惨白的毫无人性的恶魔的脸，他要用拳头解决一切的恩怨。

“我亲爱的弟弟，”沙发上的黑影却站起来像风一样拦住了他的去路，“这么些年没见你连门都不会敲了呀。”

拦住他的是Hela，那个一起长大，挥着木枝玩打架游戏的、他最爱的姐姐。自13年前奉Father之命去墨西哥独当一面，他们就再没见过。

但是Las Vagas的老人们都知道，曾经那个Odinson家未成年的first born是怎样一个爱憎分明、雷厉风行的执行者。

“你回来了！”Thor像是抓住了荒原之中被燃起的火苗。这意味着他再也不是孤军奋战了，他压低声音对Hela讲，“那个叛徒，big sis，我们一起……”

拨开他肩上凌乱金发的成熟女人流动在黑色的晚礼服里，她的眼睛在浓重的眼妆后闪动，“Thor，听我说，你现在最好回自己家去。”

 

时间似乎慢慢在人之间砌了一堵玻璃墙，有什么Thor说不出的东西似乎变了。

Thor站在车门口怎么也想不通，Hela到底用什么Thor难以理解的高级肢体语言成功阻止了他，以至于他如今脸Loki的脸还没看清。

从在北欧开始，一直忙于调查车祸的Fandral眼睛就没有离开过手机，直到Thor自己开门坐进车里，坐在驾驶座上的他才意识到自家少爷的存在。

“司机呢？”家人真是美好的存在，Thor窝在后座上想起Hela感到莫名的安心。

“从今天起我是你的司机，”Fandral放下手机系好安全带，发动了引擎，“这是为了保护你的安全。”

“Hela回来了，我觉得没什么不安全的。”

刚刚发动的汽车一个急停。

Thor冷不丁一头撞到车门的玻璃上，“Fandral你他妈连车都不会开了？！你给我滚下来我自己开。”

Fandral悻悻地陪着笑：“我这陪少爷您陪的，天天坐车，也算是技术生疏了嘛。”汽车重新启动起来，流水一般滑出了Odinson家的花园。

Thor重新瘫在后座上，开始琢磨那个坐在Father位置上的Loki。他弟弟的脸隐在黑色的长发里，在台灯细微的光照下泛着女孩子般的白皙；黑色的西装过于纤细，紧裹着他不算宽的肩膀。他突然想起早上等飞机时杂志里那些把Dior Homme穿出花样的Playboy女郎，见鬼的似曾相识。

他半抬了眼皮从后视镜瞄着Fandral，手指在腿上敲了敲，开口问道：“Hela和Loki认识吗？”

开车的年轻人眼睛里闪过惊慌，对上镜子里Thor慵懒的眼神心虚地低下头。

“我也不知道，应该是认识吧。”

“啧，”Thor从后座坐起身来，手搭在Fandral的肩上，“别费劲了，你哪会撒谎啊。”

车在红灯处停下，Fandral抬起头在镜子的反射里看到Thor那像极了Heimdall锐利的眼神，感觉内裤都被他看了个光，“老爷和夫人不让我们和你说，不过全世界都知道差点强奸Loki的强奸犯是Hela，所以才被老爷流放了墨西哥。”

“卧槽？你他妈放屁！这怎么可能？”

前排的Fandral坦然地对上Thor的眼神，那个暴躁大个子盯着他，最后却慢慢靠回座椅。

Thor慢慢觉得，这世界上也没什么事情是不可能在自己家里发生的。比如双亲被弟弟谋杀，那姐姐强奸弟弟似乎不过是另一个Odinson家的family drama。

这荒谬的一切似乎都解释得通。Loki的到来和Hela的离去在同一年发生，Hela青少年时的暴力倾向与心理的扭曲是众所周知的事实，而刚才Hela那视若无物操纵者一切的自信，和Loki畏缩的自我防卫或多或少印证着这一说法。他心里隐约知道这可能真的是一切的真相。

多可笑。那个光鲜亮丽的Odinson家，这个城市的实际操控的诞生处，贩毒的大亨，黑道的首领，甚至那个表面上干干净净的Asgard赌场，也许全部有着被腐蚀的阴暗故事。

“Fandral呀，”Thor突然觉得这世界真是好笑，“我再问你个事儿呀。”

“诶您说。”

“这青春期女孩还有当强奸犯强暴10岁小男孩儿的？”

“……我的少爷啊，这事儿您可能得去问科学家。不如问问Foster小姐？”

一条黑色领带抽在Fandral手臂上，“你小子给我滚，明明知道我刚跟Jane分手。”

Thor摸着领带想着Fandral的话，就不懂他的世界为什么会在24小时里天翻地覆。他失去了父母，女朋友，有了一个杀母弑父的弟弟，和一个意图强奸自己弟弟的姐姐。

这算不算标准的魔幻现实主义？

Thor笑着坐直，把座椅下面的公文箱拉出来，“Fandral，掉头我们回去。”

“啊？”Fandral看着Thor的动作，突然意识到了他要做什么，“不行，少爷咱不能回去。”

“Fandral，我们都知道，Odinson的大宅里没有一个没做过脏事的好人。”

“少爷，现在车祸案还没查清楚，我们什么证据都没有，您不能这么武断；再说您这要是启动了跑不出了，把您自个儿也搭进去可怎么办！”

“你还要什么证据！”Thor把箱子往座椅上一摔，“你眼眶里那对儿招子是玻璃珠吗？到现在还看不出来？”

Fandral感觉Thor的少爷脾气又上来了，于是闭上了嘴，凭他说什么也不回话，脚下加油往公寓跑。

突然咣的一声，车猛烈晃动。Fandral一惊，以为出了车祸，赶紧四下打量，好像车身没什么问题，心底担忧怕是有人追杀，踩死油门往公寓开。

咣地有一声。然后第三声，第四声。Fandral意识过来发生了什么感觉自己折寿了十年。

“我的大少爷，您到底想要干嘛啊！您踹什么车呀！这是发小孩子脾气的时候吗？”

躺在后座上踹车门的Thor坐起身来对Fandral一笑，保养良好的大白牙衬着金发无比刺眼：“你他妈不带我回去，我自己跳车还不行吗？”

Fandral熟知自家少爷脾气，这怕是动真格的了。Fandral哀嚎一声砸了车喇叭一拳，车也随着他“嘟——”地鸣叫。他猛一打方向盘，车尾一甩把Thor摔了个倒仰，认命回到一切开始的地方。


End file.
